First time
by zanessafan
Summary: Ginny and Harry went their holiday, to Molly s old house, only them two alone. What happened while, they went their holiday?


**This story meant to be short, one- shot story. However, if i get some ideas in my head, this story can get change to continue. Remember this story is rated: M.**

_**Summary: Ginny and Harry went to their, holiday together. This was probably their first time, when they got change to be alone. Was Ginny however planned this holiday by herself, when they got permission to go her mom`s house, by their own? And what happened while, they went their holiday? **_

It was beautiful friday evening, when Ginny and Harry went to their holiday to Ireland. This was their very first holiday only they two together. They really did not have to travel to Ireland as they both is witch and wizard.

"Is that really ok, we live in the Molly`s mom old house, while we are in Ireland" Harry asked, when they got in the Ireland.

"Harry you heard what mom told us" Ginny replied. "Well, Molly owns it so its have to be ok, cause she let us come here" Harry said as Ginny nodded at her smilingly.

There was so green and beautiful. "Oh this suitcase its quit heavy" Ginny said. "Lets use magic" Harry recommended. "No, Harry we can not, muggles can see" Ginny argued.

"We need to do protection spells, around us..so muggles can not see us" Harry said.

"What if we the do it, right now" Ginny asked.

Harry put his suitcase down and started do spells. This was always necessary if they wanted do things with magic without muggles can see them.

It was quit tricky get suitcase to house even they used magic. "Hermione`s help could be good now" Harry said.

"What you mean" Ginny asked. "I mean she is so good with spells, I do not mean you are not" Harry answered.

"Well Hermione probably hang out with my family now" Ginny said as they continued their way to Molly`s house.

"Sure" Harry said and stopped, watched when Ginny walked in the front of him and kept her suitcase up with spells. Harry waited this holiday, but missed Ron and Hermione quit a lot. Ginny noticed that Harry wasnt no longer next to her and turned.

"Is everything alright, Harry" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny. Everything is fine" Harry answered and followed Ginny.

Sooner they even can notice, but Molly`s house was in front of them. It wasnt big house, it was small, beautiful and homelike. "Is that picture of Molly" Harry asked as he noticed picture of little girl who smiled, jumped in the picture.

"I think its mom" Ginny said.

Harry put picture down and grabbed arms around Ginny and kissed her. "Oh Harry, upstairs...there I guess there is nice bed" Ginny said.

"Good there is surely nice sleep" Harry said and hugged Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didnt mean that" Ginny said.

"Ginny, I do not really follow you, what you mean then" Harry told.

"I mean...i would like to make love with you" Ginny said.

"But Ginny...we cant, this is your Mom`s house, can we wait" Harry said.

"Harry I do not want pressure you or anything, but how many times you think we can be alone" Ginny asked.

"Oh Ginny, sweetheart you know, you wont pressure me ever, I just want that you are sure about it" Harry said.

Let his hand wandered around her beautiful hairs. "I havent been ever that sure as I am now" Ginny told him.

Harry did his magic and there was candles around them. "I have condoms in my suitcase" Ginny said. "Oh sounds like, you have plan all this" Harry said.

"I kind of planned this" Ginny said and laughed.

"Such silly girl" Harry said and carry her upstairs.

When they got in upstairs. They made love, it was both first time.

Quit soon after that, Ginny heard owl`s noice. "Whats wrong Ginny, did it hurts you" Harry asked.

"No, it was ok. Owl came, probably we got message or something" Ginny said.

And it was only part of true. Ginny got message, but it hurted her little and it wasnt way she thought it could be.

"Oh Hermione sent message to me, she saying hi to you" Ginny said.

Message was:

"Hi Ginny,

you didnt sent any messages yet, so I just wanted check you are ok,

Molly wanted me to write to you. Hopefully you both have nice time.

This next information you probably, do not want hear, but I still want to tell you

as you are one of my best friend, and I hope you do not tell it to Harry,

I think I am going to tell it myself maybe.

But Ron took me to some summer cottage, and we..we..

did something, we can not do, but as we got moment to be alone,

we did it.

Write me back soon

yours, Hermione"

"What, is everything ok" Harry asked as he noticed, Ginny`s face.

It was like she is not ok, but suddenly she started smiling.

"Everything is absolutely fine" Ginny said.

"Can not believe almost same time, had have sex" Ginny thought at herself.

And started write back to Hermione.

"What Hermione, wrote" Harry asked. "That she miss us and said hi to you" Ginny answered. Harry thought that wasnt whole true, but decided not ask anymore about it,

cause Ginny wasnt willing to tell him.

"Hi Hermione,

You such silly! Had sex with my brother. Well I guess I am bit proud of you Hermione.

But sweetie you need to use real words about things. I know if you are in our home, you never get chance to be alone, that was one of reason we came here.

And talking about sex, we just stopped having sex when I got message from you Hermione.

So we all did it almost same time and its weird. Now I have quit uncomfortable feelings, its hurted. Harry was gently, but still hurted. He was such gentleman as you may know. He asked am I sure, want to do it.

And naturally I expected you do not tell about Harry`s and my having sex-time.

Not do that. Ron probably would kill Harry and mom never let us come here again.

We both miss you.

I think Harry miss too, because during our trip to here, he was quit weird, talking little and stopping almost all the time, so that is part of reason, we have not sent any messages.

Say hi to mom and everyone else, and if mom asking..we both are ok"

**Now, you can review! Tell me, what you think about this story. =)**


End file.
